User blog:Reynoman/Names of Shadow Justice
Hey guys! Think you can help me come up with some names for my fanfic Power Rangers Shadow Justice, based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger? Villains Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Leader Dogranio.jpg|'Dogranio Yaboon' Motif: Tyrannosaurus Rex & Hamono Knife Generals Destra.jpg|'Destra Majjo' Lupin Collection: 1st piece: Far away/Au loin slingshot (gives it to Togeno) 2nd piece: The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device) (gives it to Anidara) Motif: Dilophosaurus & hand-grenade Goche.jpg|'Goche Ru Medou' Criminal Record: Drugs, Doping, (Possible) Illigal experimentation on sentient beings for her wicked experiments; Spying Lupin Collection: Gros caliber Syringe & Guéris le monde Binoculars Motif: Oviraptor & machine gun Zamigo Delma.jpg|'Zamigo Delma' Criminal Record: Multiple accounts of Murder Motif(s): Plesiosaurus, Cowboy, & Ice Gangler Monsters Normal KSLVKSP-Ruretta Gerou.png|'Ruretta Gerou' Criminal Record: Gambling (As well as possible Organ Harvesting) Lupin Collection: Comme un cube qui roule rolling dice Animal Theme: Frog Possible Prehistoric Basis: Beelzebufo (which is also known as the "devil frog") KSLVKSP-Garatt Nargo.png|'Garatt Nargo' Criminal Record: Jewel robbery (& also Arson) Lupin Collection: Allume-moi lighter Animal Theme: Cat Possible Prehistoric Basis: Smilodon Other Motif(s): Fish bones KSLVKSP-Namero Bacho.png|'Namero Bacho' Criminal Record: Art forgery Lupin Collection: Qui a fait qui idol Animal Theme: Slug Possible Prehistoic Basis: Campanile genus KSLVKSP-Rubboom Jaws-0.png|'Rabroom Jaws' Criminal Record: Kidnapping/human trafficking Lupin Collection: Je vais t'habiller ribbon Animal Theme: Shark Possible Prehistoric Basis: Megalodon Bundorute Peggy 2.png|'Bundorute Peggy' Criminal Record: Serial Robbery & Murder, Resistng Arrest Lupin Collection: "Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" Boot Animal Theme: Penguin Possible Prehistoric Basis: Palaeeudyptinae penguin Other Motif(s): Medieval knight KSLVKSP-Merg Arita.png|'Merg Arita' Criminal Record: Devouring humans, Dine & Dash Lupin Collection: "All your love/Tout ton amour" lamp Animal Theme(s): Giant Anteater & Ant Possible Prehistoric Basis: Megatherium & the prehistoric ant Titanomyrma (which is seen on his chest). KSLVKSP-Brez Arenishka-0.jpg|'Brez Arenishka' Criminal Record: Jewel Robbery Lupin Collection: L’Orage électrique Battery Animal Deer: Deer Possible Prehistoric Basis: Megaloceros (AKA: the "Irish Elk" or "Giant elk") KSLVKSP-Pitchi Kokku.png|'Pitch Cock' Criminal Record: Indiscriminate Sex Change, Physicsl Assault Lupin Collection: Roll Over, Beethoven/''Fais rouler Beethoven'' Tire Animal Theme: Peacock Possible Prehistoric Basis: Zhenyuanlong KSLVKSP-Jenko Copamino.png|'Jenko Copamino' Criminal Record: Serial Bomber, High Speed Chase Lupin Collection: Life on the fast track/''La vie sur la voie rapide'' Bracelet Animal Theme: Water Flea KSLVKSP-Naiyo Kapaja.png|'Naiyo Kapaja' Criminal Record: Mass Imprisonment Lupin Collection: The rock of the prison/Le rock du bagne Scroll Animal Theme: Japanese River Otter Possible Prehistorical Basis: Siamogale melilutra, Megalenhydris Other Motif(s): Kappa & a Kunoichi (a female ninja or practitioner of ninjutsu) KSLVKSP-Odordo Maximoff.png|'Odordo Maximoff' Criminal Record: Leading a Raid on the Global Special Police Organization & indiscriminate damage Lupin Collection: Trigger Machine Drill Animal Theme: Alpaca Possible Prehistorical Basis: Palaeolama KSLVKSP-Anidara Maximoff.png|'Anidara Maximoff' Criminal Record: Leading a Raid on the Global Special Police Organization & indiscriminate damage Lupin Collection: Trigger Machine Crane -> "The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device) Animal Theme: Alpaca Possible Prehistorical Basis: Palaeolama KSLVKSP-Togeno Aves.png|'Togeno Aves' Criminal Record: Accomplece to Odordo Maximoff's Raid on the Global Special Police Orginzation, attempted murder of a GSPO Officer, Sniping Lupin Collection: "Le petit monde/The small world" Shuriken; "Au loin/Far Off" Slingshot Animal Theme: Sea Urchin Possible Prehistoric Basis: Archeocidaris KSLVKSP-Manta Bayarsh.png|'Manta Bayarsh' Criminal Record: Content Replacement Fraud, Swapping minds with a civilian, Identity Theft, Arson, Bombing Lupin Collection: "Belles balles de feu/Beautiful fireballs" Ball Animal Theme: Manta Ray Possible Prehistorical Basis: Heliobatis, Paramobula KSLVKSP-Narrow Kilmer.png|'Nero Kilmer' Criminal Record: Dream/Sleep Energy theft, Flagellation Lupin Collection: "Long, long & long/Long,long et long" Expanding Sword Animal Theme: Tapir Possible Prehistoric Basis: Giant Tapir Other Motif(s): Baku KSLVKSP-Sundal Urukyu.png|'Sundall Urukyu' Criminal Record: Slicing Cars & various things with Wind, Property Damage Lupin Collection: "Spin like the wind/Filer comme le vent" Folding Fan Animal Theme: Octopus Possible Prehistoric Basis: Keuppia Other Motif(s): Standard diving dress (AKA: A Diver Dan outfit) Demeran Yatmis.jpg|'Demeran Yatmis' Criminal Record: Abduction of goldfish, Keeping Captives in Fishbowls Lupin Collection: "Purple Rain/La pluie violette" Water Gun Animal Theme: Goldfish Possible Prehistoric Basis: Coelacanth KSLVKSP-Gristo Lloyd.png|'Gristo Lloyd' Criminal Record: Back Auction Fraud Lupin Collection: "Tiny Bubbles/Les minuscules bulles" Mermaid Statue Animal Theme: Squirrel Possible Prehistoric Basis: Lagrivea Two Safes KSLVKSP-Zarudan Hou.png|'Zarudan Hou' Criminal Record: Kidnapping Lupin Collection: The "Smoke muddles his eyes/La fumée l'embrouille les yeux" Incense Burner & "The endorphin machine/La machine d’endorphin" Wristwatch Animal Theme: Monkey Possible Prehistoric Basis: Gigantopithecus Other Motif(s): Sun Wukong (from Journey to the West), a mandrill, & a baboon Raimon Gang Leader/Status Gold KSLVKSP-Raimon Gaorufang.png|'Raimon Gaorufang' Criminal Record: Conspericy to commit Murder Lupin Collection: "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" Life Tank Bracelet Gangler Safe Location: Chest Password Number: 1-1-0 (Using only One Dial Fighter; Error), 1-1-0-0-3-0 (Using two Dial Fighters) Animal Theme: Lion Possible Prehistoric Basis: Panthera spelaea Generals KSLVKSP-Ushibaroque the Brawl-0.png|'Ushibaroque the Brawl' Criminal Record: Kidnapping Lupin Collection: "The heat is there/La chaleur est là" Ring Gangler Safe Location: Chest Password Number: 5-9-2 Animal Theme: Bull Possible Prehistoric Basis: Aurochs KSLVKSP-Giwi Newzie-0.png|'Giwi Newzie' Criminal Record: Selling of Illegal & Dangerous Items Lupin Collection: "Escape/L’évasion" light guide stick Gangler Safe Location: Chest Password Number: 1-9-2 Animal Theme: Kiwi Possible Prehistoric Basis: Moa or Ratites Other Motif(s): Plague doctor Grunts PorderMan.png|'Porderman' Motif: Footsoldiers, a skull, & bullet holes KSLVKSP-Goram.png|'Goram' Animal Theme: Alligator snapping turtle Possible Prehistoric Basis: Chelydropsis Murchisoni (a type of prehistoric snapping turtle) Other Motif(s): Golem KSLVKSP-Goram Blue.png|Goram (Blue) Lupin Collection KSL-VS-KSP-Comme un Cube Qui Roule.png|'"Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Like a Rolling Stone" (1965) by Bob Dylan Criminal Activity Reference: Gambling KSL-VS-KSP-Allume-moi.png|'"Turn me on/Allume-moi"' Resemblance: Lion FoldingZord (in Emblem Form) from (Super) Samurai Song Reference: TBA Criminal Activity Reference: Arson KSL-VS-KSP-Gros caliber.png|'"Get big/Gros caliber"' Resemblance: Rescue Blaster (equippeed with the Rescue Bird's Tail Injector) from Lightspeed Rescue Song Reference: TBA Criminal Activity Reference: Drugs, doping, etc. KSL-VS-KSP-Qui a fait qui.png|'"Who made who/Qui a fait qui"' Resemblance: Auric the Conqueror from Zeo & Rumble Tusk Zord from (Super) Ninja Steel Song Reference: "Who Made Who" (1986) by AC/DC Criminal Activity Reference: Art forgery KSLVKSP-Je vais t’habiller.png|'"I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Dress You Up" (1984) by Madonna Criminal Activity Reference: Kidnapping KSLVKSP-Jack bondissant tel l’éclair.png|'"Jack leaping like lightning/Jack bondissant tel l’éclair"' Resemblance: Song Reference: Jumpin' Jack Flash (1968) by Rolling Stones Criminal Activity Reference: Resisting arrest KSLVKSP-Tout ton amour.png|'"All your love/Tout ton amour"' Resemblance: Laser Lamp from Mystic Force Song Reference: TBA Criminal Activity Reference: Dine & dash KSLVKSP-Guéris le monde.png|'"Heal the world/Guéris le monde"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Heal the World" (1992) by Michael Jackson Criminal Activity Reference: Spying KSLVKSP-L’Orage électrique.png|'"The Electric Storm/L’Orage électrique"' Resemblance: Dino Chargers from Dino ([https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Dino_Super_Charge Super)Charge] Song Reference: "Electrical Storm" (2002) by U2 Criminal Activity Reference: Electrocution *'"Roll Over, Beethoven/Fais rouler Beethoven"' **Resemblance: Road Attack Zord's Wheel Mode from RPM **Song Reference: "Roll Over, Beethoven" (1956) by Chuck Berry **Criminal Activity Reference: Physical assault KSLVKSP-La vie sur la voie rapide.png|'"Life on the fast track/La vie sur la voie rapide"' Resemblance: Chrono Morpher from Time Force Song Reference: "Life in the Fast Lane" (1976) by The Eagles Criminal Activity Reference: High-speed chases KSLVKSP-Le rock du bagne.png|'"The rock of the prison/Le rock du bagne"' Resemblance: Thunder Staff from Ninja Storm Song Reference: "Jailhouse Rock" (1957) by Elvis Presley Criminal Activity Reference: Lockdown KSLVKSP-Le petit monde.png|'"The small world/Le petit monde"' Resemblance: Ninja Power Stars from (Super) Ninja Steel Song Reference: "Small World" (1988) by Huey Lewis & The News Criminal Activity Reference: Escaping KSLVKSP-Au loin.png|'"Far away/Au loin"' Resemblance: Star Slinger from In Space Song Reference: "Far Away" (2005) by Nickelback Criminal Activity Reference: Sniping KSLVKSP-Belles balles de feu.png|'"Beautiful fireballs/Belles balles de feu"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Great Balls of Fire" (1957) by Jerry Lee Lewis Criminal Activity Resemblance: Bombing KSLVKSP-Long,long et long.png|'"Long, long and long/Long, long et long"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Long, Long, Long" (1968) by The Beatles Criminal Activity Reference: Flagellation KSLVKSP-Le coup de chance.png|'"Stroke of luck/Le coup de chance"' Resemblance: Turbo Navigator from Turbo Song Reference: "A Stroke of Luck" (1995) by Garbage KSLVKSP-Filer comme le vent.png|'"Ride like the Wind/Filer comme le vent"' Resemblance: Jungle Fan from Jungle Fury Song Reference: "Ride Like the Wind" (1980) by Christopher Cross Criminal Activity Reference: Property damage KSLVKSP-La machine d’endorphin.png|'"Endorphin Machine／La machine d’endorphin"' Resemblance: Song Reference: "Endorphin Machine" (1995) by Prince KSLVKSP-La fumée t’embrouille les yeux.png|'"Smoke Gets in your Eyes/La fumée t’embrouille les yeux"' Resemblance: Lion Thunderzord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) Song Reference: "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" (1959) by The Platters KSLVKSP-Docteur, docteur.png|'"Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur"' Resemblance: Song Reference: Criminal Activity Reference: Arsenal Morphers KSL-VS-KSP-VS Changer.png|VS Changer VS Changer (Lupinranger).jpg|VS Changer w/ Red Dial Fighter VS Changer (Patoranger).jpg|VS Changer w/ Trigger Machine 1gou VS Changer (Itadaki).jpg|VS Changer w/ GoodStriker (Dial Fighter) VS Changer (Ichigeki).jpg|VS Changer w/ GoodStriker (Trigger Machine) KSLVKSP-X Changer.png|X Changer Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon KSL-X Rod Sword.png|X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) KSP-X Rod Sword.png|X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) Sidearms KSL-Lupin Sword (Sword Mode).png|Lupin Sword (Sword Mode) KSL-Lupin Sword (Magic Hand Mode).png|Lupin Sword (Magic Hand Mode) KSP-Pat MegaBo (Megaphone Mode).png|Pat MegaBo (Megaphone Mode) KSP-Pat MegaBo (Baton Mode).png|Pat MegaBo (Baton Mode) Other Devices Zords Main Good Cool Kaiser VSX.jpg|'Good Cool Kaiser VSX' Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Yellow Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine 3gou, X Train Silver, X Train Gold, X Train Fire,X Train Thunder, & GoodStriker KSL-LupinKaiser.png|'Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser' Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Yellow Dial Fighter, & GoodStriker KSL-Red Dial Fighter.png|'Red Dial Fighter' Number: 1 Pilot: Lupin Red Red Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Red Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-Blue Dial Fighter.png|'Blue Dial Fighter' Number: 2 Pilot: Lupin Blue Blue Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Blue Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-Yellow Dial Fighter.png|'Yellow Dial Fighter' Number: 3 Pilot: Lupin Yellow Yellow Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Yellow Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-X Emperor Slash.png|'X Emperor Slash' Combined From: X Train Silver, X Train Gold, X Train Fire, & X Train Thunder KSP-X Emperor Gunner.png|'X Emperor Gunner' Combined From: X Train Gold, X Train Silver, X Train Thunder, & X Train Fire KSL-X Train Silver.png|'X Train Silver' Pilot: Lupin X KSP-X Train Gold.png|'X Train Gold' Pilot: Patren X KSL-X Train Fire.png|'X Train Fire' Pilot: Lupin X X Train Fire Attack Mode.png|X Train Fire (Attack Mode) KSP-X Train Thunder.png|'X Train Thunder' Pilot: Patren X X Train Thunder Attack Mode.png|X Train Thunder (Attack Mode) KSP-PatKaiser.png|'Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser' Combined From: Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine 3gou, & GoodStriker KSP-Trigger Machine 1.png|'Trigger Machine 1gou' Number: 1 Pilot: Patren 1gou Trigger Machine Ichigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Trigger Machine 1gou (Attack Mode) KSP-Trigger Machine 2.png|'Trigger Machine 2gou' Number: 2 Pilot: Patren 2gou Trigger Machine Nigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Trigger Machine 2gou (Attack Mode) KSP-Trigger Machine 3.png|'Trigger Machine 3gou' Number: 3 Pilot: Patren 3gou Trigger Machine Sango (Attack Mode).jpg|Trigger Machine 3gou (Attack Mode) KSL-Good Striker.png|GoodStriker (Dial Fighter) KSP-Good Striker.png|GoodStriker (Trigger Machine) Should GoodStriker's puppet form "Goodie" appear in Power Rangers? Yes No Auxiliary KSL-Cyclone Dial Fighter.png|Cyclone Dial Fighter Cyclone Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Cyclone Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-LupinKaiser Cyclone.png|'LupinKaiser Cyclone' Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Cyclone Dial Fighter, & GoodStriker *Hammer Dial Fighter KSL-Scissors and Blade Dial Fighters.png|Scissor Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter KSL-Scissors Dial Fighter.png|Scissor Dial Fighter Scissors Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Scissor Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-Blade Dial Fighter.png|Blade Dial Fighter Blade Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Blade Dial Fighter (Attack Mode) KSL-LupinKaiser Knight.png|'Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Knight' Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Scissor Dial Fighter, Blade Dial Fighter, & GoodStriker *'LupinKaiser Hammer Knight' ::Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Scissor Dial Fighter, Hammer Dial Fighter, & GoodStriker KSL-LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight.png|'LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight' Combined From: Red Dial Fighter, Cyclone Dial Fighter, Scissor Dial Fighter, Blade Dial Fighter, & GoodStriker KSP-Trigger Machine Biker.png|Trigger Machine Biker Number: 4 Trigger_Machine_Biker_(Attack_Mode).jpg|Trigger Machine Biker (Attack Mode) KSP-PatKaiser_Biker.png|'PatKaiser Biker' Combined From: Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Biker, & GoodStriker KSP-Trigger Machines Crane and Drill.png|Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill Number: 5 KSP-Trigger Machine Crane.png|Trigger Machine Crane KSP-Trigger Machine Drill.png|Trigger Machine Drill KSP-PatKaiser Strong.png|'PatKaiser Strong' Combined From: Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, & GoodStriker *'PatKaiser Strong Biker' ::Combined From: Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine Biker, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, GoodStriker Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow Justice Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Morpher